The present proposal outlines a renewal proposal for years 30-34 of a training program in Pharmacological Sciences at Duke University. The goal of this training program is to prepare Ph.D. candidates from a variety of disciplines to use Pharmacology in their careers as active research scientists in leadership roles. This training program is an interdisciplinary program that includes faculty and students from the Departments of Pharmacology and Cancer Biology, Biochemistry, Cell Biology, Chemistry, Neurobiology and Pathology. Leadership in the program is provided by a Director, Co-Director, Executive Committee and two Student Advisory Committees. Participating faculty are selected on the basis of research interest in Pharmacology and enthusiasm for participating in Program activities including advising PhD student, participation on student committees, classroom teaching, student advising and survival skills mentoring. The training include coursework in two core Pharmacology courses (Essentials of Pharmacology, Interdisciplinary Approach to Pharmacology), Physiology, training in presentations through a seminar in Pharmacology and doctoral research in the laboratory of participating faculty in an area of Pharmacological Sciences. This training is integrated with requirements of the students' specific discipline. Training in Responsible Conduct is a required part of the curriculum throughout the period of support. The program sponsors a monthly "Survival Skills" luncheon for all trainees. The Executive Committee selects candidates competitively from all participating departments based on interest in Pharmacology, excellent undergraduate record, strong GREs and outstanding recommendations. The program in Pharmacological Sciences has a long-standing active and effective minority recruitment program [unreadable] [unreadable]